El Demonio y La Doncella
by Fate T Harlawon Takamachi
Summary: pues espero ke les aya gustado mucho ya ke soy primerisa espero sus comentarios y sugerensias jajaja y perdonen por lo de casar a reinforse con Gil Graham jajajajajaja pero ke prometo compensar eso XDDDD


Hola este es mi primer fanfic espero sea de su total agrado afirmo que los personajes en ella no son míos los personajes de Maho Shojo Lyrical Nanoha son de sus autores correspondientes y la historia es de Jeanne - Marie Leprince de Beaumont de Francia la autora de la bella y la bestia por la cual fue inspirada este fanfic solo que la mía no solo tiene romance si no acción comedia y algo de yandare bueno tiene de todo un poco y está creo el final les agradara mucho es pero, por eso es que diría que cambiare varias cosas bueno yo diría mucho osas de la historia ya que es una historia algo ajena ala bella y la bestia jajajaja XDDDD es pero les guste estilo nanofate. jajajaja

* * *

**El Demonio y La Doncella.**

**(NanoFate).**

**Por: ****Fate T Harlawon Takamachi**

* * *

En un pueblo francés los pueblerinos viven sus vidas tranquilos y en paz sus niños suelen jugar y hacer todo tipo de travesuras y sus monarcas son justos y amados por el pueblo pero lo que más les encantaba ase ralos pueblerinos es cuando obscurecía pues de prender una fogata a afueras del castillo y tanto caballeros, monarcas y cual quiera que se acercaba perdía su titulo de nobleza o su rango pues hay todos eran iguales a los ojos de todos pues convivían los unos con los otras conociéndose mutua mente entre ellos pero lo mejor era al final pues los gustaban de contar todo tipo de historias maravillosas o su anécdotas cotidianas.

Pero la que más les gustaba a los lugareños era la historia con la cuan tanto el reino como el pueblo se llenaron de paz y prosperidad la cual estaba llena de monstros hechizos guerras sequias celos peleas romances pero sobre todo enseñaba que no se debe juzgar alas personas por su apariencia su físico o guiarse por supersticiones tontas que so lo pueden llevas ala perdición

Una joven entre la multitud se daba paso para llegar al centro del circulo de la fogata una vez estando hay carraspeó un poco para obtener la atención de todos y dijo **- Hola a todos amigos míos, niños, niñas y desconocidos del lugar mi nombre es Hayate Yagami les con tare una historia que paso hace 18 años en un reino no muy lejos de aquí y en que también involucra una provincia Francesa en un pequeño pueblito a las afueras de la ciudad de Francia la cual cuentan los aldeanos y juglares del lugar una bella y fantástica historia llena de odio, rencor, bondad, fantasía, confianza, comedia arrebatos celos acción bueno tiene de todo un poco diría yo pero sobre todo habla de cómo un amor capaz de lograr lo todo e ignoran la apariencia física para solo ver lo que hay dentro, se preguntara si es solo una historia más que los aldeanos del pueblo inventaron ó una broma mía para espantar a los niños y quitarles sus golosinas o dinero mm aun que so si lo hago pero bueno juro que no es así todo fue real que como lo se jaja pues yo lo viví en carne propia bueno casi todo ya que todo comienza en las afueras de este bello pueblo**.

* * *

**Francia. 1735 D.C. Mediados del Siglo XV**

Hace 38 años el príncipe del castillo Edouard Testarossa primero se caso con una duquesa de una provincia cercana Precia Dupont los cuales vivían en el castillo con paz y armonía gobernando sabiamente y justicia el pueblo amaba al rey y la reina pero todo eso cambio al pasar dos años.

En el año de 1737 D.C. en la primera nevada del año la reina dio a luz a dos pequeñas niñas de pelo rubio pero ojos peculiares pues eran de color carmesí como dos parde rubís era extraño pero a los reyes eso no les importaba eran plenamente felices, lo mal fue que al poco tiempo de a ver nacido ellas sucesos terrible pasaron en el reino, a tan solo los 3 meses de sus nacimiento hubo una guerra entre nuestro reino fue provocada por el duque Jail Scaglietti de una de las provincias vecinas el cual quería poder absoluto y extender sus territorio esta guerra solo fue una masacré pues murieron muchos soldados por ambos bandos lo gramos ganar y condenar al conde Scaglietti la guerra duro 5 años pues él conde Scaglietti era de temer ya que era un ex comandante muy re conocido y con altos honores el cual se cejo con el poder y la riqueza des, paso tan solo 4 meses pues de eso pero ahí no paraban las cosas.

Des pues de algún descanso de la guerra hubo un gran sequia la cual duro 1 años ya avían pasado 6 años de todo eso, los aldeanos desesperados y con miedo no sabían qué hacer y no se explicaban los sucesos de esa magnitud pero entonces el líder del pueblo Regius Gaiz un hombre mayor y supersticioso junto y su esposa Auris Gaiz hablaron.

**Pueblo de ****Hazard todo esto empezó desde que vuestra reina tuvo a esas dos niñas** – con voz gruesa y serio cargada de veneno intenta convencer al pueblo de sus palabras – **esas niñas son la causa de las desgracias de nuestro amado Hazard dais cuenta señores ellas son hijas del mismo demonio. - **de tuvo sus palabras mirando al pueblo de Hazard con fundido y mirándose unos a otros.

El aldeanos se miraban unos a otros pensando el lo que decía su líder y muchos concordaban con el pero solo 4 miembros de la aldea lo miraban con re pulsión por sus palabras absurdas y sin sentido alguno.

Viendo como el pueblo reaccionaba y debatían entre ellos re tomo la palabra esperando con esto que el pueblo hiciera lo que él creía correcto – **además pueblo de Hazard recuerden que** **desde que esas dos crías nacieron no hay día en que vuestro amado reino allá padecido una desgracia, vuestros rey y reina fueron maldecidos y el pueblo con ellos hay que acabar con esto de raíz y mandar a esas crías malditas al mismo infierno para libe….**

Pero fue interrumpido bruscamente por uno de los aldeanos Vice Granscenic Grangeitz hijo adoptivo de Zest Grangeitz ex capitán de la guardia real pues su familia murió en la guerra, Vice preocupado por su tío el comandante de la guardia real Gil Graham y su familia si mencionar a todos sus amigos en el castillo además conocía muy bien a la familia real perfectamente como para pensar eso de esas dos inocentes pequeñas.

**Pero por tu como vuestro líder de la aldea como osas culpar a esas dos pequeñas niñas inocentes de tal acto tan solo por haber nacido ellas no tiene la culpa de estos 6 años de incertidumbre o podéis comprobar que vuestras princesas son hijas del demonio o algo que lo demuestre – **decía el joven con mirada desafiante al líder de la aldea no pudiendo creer toda las tonterías que este decía y mas sobre una pequeñas niñas que no tienen culpa de nada viendo que el pueblo empezaba a querer reaccionar con sus palabras siguió hablando – **además como a vosotros y en especial a usted el líder y patriarca de la aldea se les puede pasar por la cabeza en matar a dos pequeñas niñas de tan solo 6 años de edad es algo re pugnante, sucio, bajo y ruin pensar que queréis traicionar y darle vuestra espalda a vuestros amados rey y reina acaso estáis loc... **

Fue interrumpido porAuris Gaiz de la mis forma que el interrumpió a su esposo mirándolo con frialdad y desprecio.

**Acaso no lo queréis ver pueblo de****Hazard ellas son el diablo encarnado este joven es un incrédulo esta desequilibrado y no sabe lo que dice – **los aldeanos se mira más cada vez más con vencidos por sus palabras de Auris pues hablaba con decisión y firmeza comben siéndose mas al pueblo – **además como podéis explicar es color sangre de los ojos de esas dos niñas su mirada es la del mismo demonio ella trajeron la desgracia a ****Hazard tiene que ser eliminadas para que el pueblo y el reino sea liberado de su sufrimiento – **los aldeanos miraron firmemente a la mujer creyendo en sus palabras cargadas de veneno**. **

**SIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – **grito el pueblo resonó por todoHazard oyéndose entre la multitud **hay que matarlas – **decían unos - **Liberemos a nuestro pueblo, - **decían otros cuantos mientras los demás gritaban enardecidos y segados por ignorancia y confusión-** mándemelas al infierno – **así el pueblo tomo antorchas espadas, hachas, herramientas de arado, tridentes, escopetas, palos y piedras lo que se en centraban listos paramasacre.

Vice estupefacto por lo que veían sus ojos se que do paralizado unos minutos pues no podía creer que el pueblo piense esas tonterías des pues de unos minutos vice reacciono y corrió a buscar su caballo para avisar al castillo, a punto de llegar a su caballo pero un grito lo alerto – **atrápenlo no lo dejen escapar intenta avisar a esos demonios **– Vice intento correr lo más rápido que pudo los aldeanos lo acorralaron él se sintió perdido en ese momento pues lo iban a linchar en eso oyó un sonido seco **¡CRASH!. **Al darse cuenta quien era sonrió aliviado.

**PADRE! - **grito el joven con alegría y alivio al ver a su padre enfrente suyo deteniendo con su lanza el hacha que le iba a dar muerte.

**V ice corre y avisa a ****Graham**** que intenta hacer este maldito pueblo traidor a sus majestad corre no sotos nos encargamos de ellos** – el joven miraba a su papa con preocupación de dejarle solo con ellos para que lo acribillaran cuando una voz familiar llamo su atención.

**Maestro ****Genya****-san **- el joven al ver que era su maestro Genya Nakajima y sus otros dos guerreros compañeros y conocidos de su padre su sonrisa creció por completo.

**Vice-kun ve y avisa al comandante ****Gil Graham**** de lo que ocurre aquí** – dijo en capitán Genya Nakajima a Vice.

**Ya oírte Gil-san mocoso ve y dile lo que planean hacer estos bastardos malagradecidos** – decía Veyron Huckebein con una sonrisa maliciosamente, semblante imponente y mirada desafiante

**Tienes toda la razón ****Veyron ****para que estén preparados para matarles como los malditos perros traidores que son** – decía la guerrero y líder de la familia Huckebein a su compañero de combate y hermano mirando al joven con determinación.

El joven asintió y echo a correr monto rápida mente su caballo espueleándolo y echo a andar a toda galope lo rápido que pudiera correr el caballo asía el castillo para poder avisar lo ke el pueblo planeaba el pueblo de Hazard.

El joven se asusto espueleo mas su caballo para echo andar más rápido oyendo a lo lejos y espaldas a él, la voz de Regius el líder del pueblo exclamando su ejecución - **No lo dejéis escapar ir por él y matarlo!.**

Paso lo más rápido que pudo por el bosque evadiendo a los hombres y casi la mitad del pueblo de Hazard, concentrado en llegar al castillo no vio al arquero que le apuntaba con la flecha dándole en un costado apretó sus dientes aferrándose más al caballo, divisando por fin el castillo frente a él.

**GUARDIAAAAASS****!** – grito el Vice con todas sus fuerzas para llamar la atención de estos.

Los guardias voltearon viendo al joven llegar a todo galope gritando a todo pulmón desesperadamente para que le auxiliaran, extrañados al verlo aproximarse uno de ellos Antuan Alpine puso a tensión identificándolo inmediatamente mientras su compañero DeVille of Huckebe estaba desenfundado su espada Antuan lo tuvo diciéndole a su compañero.

**Espera ****DeVille** **ese no es Vice-kun el hijo de ****Zest-san **– miro al otro guardia el cual también lo miro asombrado y le diciéndole.

**Es verdad Antuan es Vice pero que rallos ase aquí** – fueron por el pero al ver que tenía una flecha en el costado se sorprendieron abriendo totalmente los ojos – **maldita sea Vice qué demonios te pa…..** – no pudo seguir hablando pues al voltear vio a orba de gente que venía de tras de él con arcos, hachas y todo tipo de armas **– maldición Antuan recojamos a Vice y llevadlo al castillo Antuan mira asía a ya** – señalo ala orba furiosa de campesinos que se acercaba.

**Pero qué diablos ….** – sus palabras murieron hay abrió atónito los ojos amas no poder diciéndole a su compañero – **vámonos ****DeVille****, rápido al castillo**

Los dos echaron carrera al castillo asta llegas a la puesta Antuan saco su arco y comenzó a tirar flechas mientras DeVille tenía en su espalda a Vice cargando para correr con más libertad corriendo hasta el castillo DeVille le grito a su hermano y hermana Fortis y Curren Huckebein.

**Fortis****, ****Curren**** cierren las puertas del castillo nos están atacando cerrad las puertas ** – Fortis y Curren al oír el grito se alarmaron corrieron hasta la puerta del castillo lo más rápido posible al llegar y ver a la orba furiosa esperaron a que llegaran corriendo a las puertas del castillo y esta fueron serradas al entrar ellos pero antes de cerrar las puestas se oyó un grito por parte de Antuan provocando que DeVille volteara haber a su amigo – **ANTUAN! Estas bien amigo**.

**Si solo es un raspón ****DeVille**** no e…sss nadaa gran….vee** – lo decía mientras asía muecas de dolor y quitándose la flecha pues esta estaba de su espalda no muy lejos del hombro.

**Esos malditos me las pagaran muy caro** –esta miraba a la orba con ira y rabia por lastimar a su mejor amigo - **Fortis****, ****Curren**** avisad de inmediato a vuestra majestad que el castillo está siendo atacado **- Fortis y Curren se miraron mutuamente asintiendo para luego correr a donde el rey se encontraba.

Fortis y Curren corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta la sala real pues su majestad estaba tratando un asunto con el rey Damius y su hija la princesa Lily Strosek en traron sin avisar disiendole lo ocurrido al rey Edouard - **Su majestad nos están atacando su majestad – **hablo Fortis apresurada mente y termino diciendo Curren** – es el pueblo de ****Hazard su majestad están intentando entrar al palacio que asemos vuestra majestad no podemos dejarles pasar Sir** **Alpine**** esta herido por uno de su flechas**** y nuestro hermano Sir ****DeVille**** trae mal herido al joven ****Vice Granscenic****Grangeitz** - Curren miro al rey con determinación esperando sus ordenes

**A caso no es el hijo de Sir ****Zest Grangeitz**** – **dijo el rey desconcentrado miro a sus guardias y dio las órdenes a sus guardias – mandad a los guardias del castillo.

Fortis miro al rey interrogante y le dijo – **su majestad la guardia imperial salió con al reino de Hebec a tratar los acuerdos del tratado de paz con la Mariscal ****Miura**** Y Lady ****Micaíah**** aparte de que los guardias restantes salieron con Lady ****Nove ****y Lady ****Wuindy**** Jecoba por un que el rey ****Otto**** Laballier pidió ayuda de vuestra majestad – **después de decir esto miro al rey con preocupación** – su magostas solo estamos algunos soldados dentro del castillo solo estamos vuestros caballeros de confianza Sir ****Harlaown**** y colegas como Mondial san, ****Ru Lushe**** san, ****Graham**** sensei, Lady ****Graham**,**Lowran** ** san, Lady ****Lowran**, **Sir Alpine, Lady Alpine , ****Florian**** san, ****Eberwein**** san y mis hermanos ****Arnage**** y ****DeVille****.**

El rey maldijo por lo bajo al no prevenir este tipo de cosas y confiarse demasiado cuando Sir Fortis llama la atención del rey dejando a este como una piedra con sus siguientes palabras.

**Pero eso no es todo vuestra majestad ellos vienen por vuestras hijas las princesas pues piensan que vuestras pequeñas altezas son las culpables de la guerra y sequia que ha pasado en vuestro reino así que piensan matarles para que esto deje de suceder pues dicen que vuestras altezas son hijas del demonio** – lo dijo con rabia al pensar que el pueblo pensara eso de dos criaturas inocentes y más aun pensar en matarles a sangre fría. Fortis apretó los dientes esperando ordenes de su majestad pues estaba preocupado por sus hermanos y más aun de la familia imperial ya que él conocía bien a las niñas y a sus majestades y el sabia que nada de lo que decían era cierto pues ellas eran unos pequeños ángeles inocentes que nunca lastimarían a nadie aparte que para las niñas él era como un segundo padre sin mencionar que le debía su vida y la de sus hermanos al rey en más de una ocasión por lo cual no podía permitir que les tocasen un pelo ni a el rey ni su familia.

_**(No permitiré que lo toquen su majestad ni a usted ni a vuestra familia antes que eso daré mi vida a cambio de la vuestra lo juro por el honor de la familia **__**Huckebein**__** y por mi padre a quien jure que siempre ospretejeria siempre o moriría en el intento)**_** - **pensandoFortis para sí mismo apretando fuertemente los puños y los dientes.

El rey espantado mando llamar a su servidumbre y a su consejera lo más rápido posible junto a cada caballero que permanecía en el castillo y a cada persona dentro del castillo del castillo se dirigió asía donde se encontraba el rey. El rey al verles ya reunidos se dirigió a su consejera real.

**Lindy-san reúne a toda la servidumbre y organízalos para que abandonen el castillo y llevar con vosotros a la reina y a las princesas yo me quedare con los caballeros a defender el castillo vosotros ponerse a salvo tu,**** Alfred y Linith llévense a mis hijas y a la reina** – Lindy inclino la cabeza y suspiro hondo dirigiéndose al rey mirándolo fijamente y con determinación en su mirada.

**Como ordene vuestra majestad** – Lindy se puso de pie volteando a ver a toda la servidumbre mirando les directamente y dirigiéndose a ellos con decisión – **ya habéis oído a vuestra majestad busquen un lugar seguro todos vosotros y salgan de aquí nos encontraremos en el lago del bosque en dos horas así que salgan de aquí ya, excepto vosotros dos ****Alfred-san y Linith seguidme tenemos una encomienda de vuestra majestad.**

Lindy desvió la mirada asía unos niños y adolecentes que corrían a dirección de los caballeros sus padres trataron de explicar que pasaba y porque tenían que irse muchos abrasaron a sus hijos y otros acariciaron su cabeza dándoles una mirada de afecto diciéndoles que tenían que ser fuertes estos asintieron y salieron corriendo de la evitación con lagrimas en sus ojos pero a Lindy le llamo la atención dos niño uno que llamo a su papa triste mente y la otra llamo de la misma manera a su tía aun lado de ella – **¡PAPÁ! ¡TÍA LINITH!** – el pequeño de la familia Leblanc miro a su papa abrasándole de la cintura y la pequeña de apellido Colville se aferraba al vestido de la doncella, el pequeño hablo llamando la atención de su padre – **¿papá por que por nos tenemos que ir yo y Arf tenemos que irnos así sin ti y Lady Linith del castillo? **– el padre vio al niño triste apretando los puños y viéndole fijamente el sonrió y le dijo a su hijo – **Zafira quiero que sea fuerte y cuides a Arf ahora quiero que te vayas de aquí y vallas al lago del bosque sin ser visto yo iré allá en cuanto pueda te lo prometo dicho esto en niño asintió y se llevo consigo ala joven que era acariciada en la cabeza por Linith** **Leblanc****.**

Lindy los miro de nuevo y los dos asintieron y comenzaron a seguir a la consejera real hasta los aposentos de la reina y las princesas lo más rápido que podían mientras los demás iban a la entrada del castillo con el rey a recibir a los invasores a acepción de Gil Graham y Reinforce pues sus hijas no estaban con los de más niños así que corrieron asía sus evitaciones a ver si estaban.

Al llegar a la entrada de la habitación de la reina entraron a esta sin permiso la reina al verles les exigió una explicación – **Lindy** **Alfred y Linith por que avéis entrado de esa forma a mis habitaciones – **Lindy no hiso caso alguno observando a Alfred y Linithdándoles ordenes** - Alfred tomad a la Alicia-san y a vuestra reina yo y Linith tomaremos a Fate-san nos iremos por caminos distintos y nos veremos en el lago del bosque - **Alfred y Linith asintieron Alfred tomo a Alicia y Linith a Fate.

Reina enfadada les grito a su mayordomo, a su doncella y a la consejera en especial - **que significa esto exijo una explicación ahora mismo en especial de vuestra parte consejera real – **sin ver a la reina le explico las cosas y que tenían que salir del castillo lo más rápido posible disculpándose al final por su descortesía a la reina** – su majestad disculpadme pero no hay tiempo para nada están atacando el castillo y el rey ordeno que usted y las princesas salieran del castillo así que no perdamos más tiempo y vámonos de aquí su majestad no hay tiempo que perder su majestad perdone – **Lindy suspiro y dando una reverencia ala reina con la cabeza la alzo de nuevo diciendo decididamente** - Alfred y Linith andando recuerden en el lago hay nos veremos dentro de dos horas así que andando, Alfred **– el mayordomo se voltio a ver a Lindy y a Linith – **cuídate por favor Alfred **– el sonrió y asintió dejando atrás a las dos mujeres.

Lindy miro a linith y le dijo con voz suave y cariñosa - **Linith vámonos de aquí** – ella la miro y asintió cargando a Fate en uno de sus brazos – **si Lindy-chan** – la aludida sonrío y se las llevo.

Los aldeanos lograron entrar a la puerta principal del castillo en la cual el rey y los pocos caballeros del castillo ya los estaba esperando.

**Que estáis asiendo aquí y por qué avéis entrado de ese modo al castillo** – dijo el rey furioso y cargado de ira al hablar de la actitud de los aldeanos.

Regius al ver al rey se paro frente a los aldeanos y le dijo al rey en forma altanera y déspota – **Rey Edouard venimos a liberarle de los demonios de este castillo dos engendros del mal que nunca debieron haber en vuestro mundo los regresaremos al infierno de donde avéis venido **– este sonrió y alzando la cabeza con orgullo de sus palabras.

El rey lo vio primero con sorpresa y luego cerró los ojos con burla comenzándose a reír del junto con sus caballeros borrando la sonrisa de Regius Gaiz este miro al rey con enfado y le dijo con la voz cargada de ira – **es tan gracioso para vuestra majestad y sus caballeros – **el rey trato de contenerse lo mejor que pudo y le dijo mirándolo incrédulamente **– de lo que avéis dicho ****Regius Gaiz**** líder del pueblo ****de****Hazard pues aquí no hay demonios solo estoy yo mis caballeros y vuestras familias no se de que estáis hablando la verdad – **el miro al rey y dijo con arrogancia** – no sabéis vuestra majestad pues yo le diré de que estoy hablando de vuestras hijas ellas son hijas del demonio nunca de vieron haber nacido por ellas dos crías nuestro amado reino a sufrido guerras y sequias – **el rey apretaba los puños y los dientes con cada palabra Regius al notarlo serró los ojos y siguió** -**** y todo porque, por haberse unido a la maldita estirpe** **Dupont**** de no a ver desposado a esa maldita bruja**** Dupont pues todo mundo sabe que ellos son familia de hechiceros y nada de esto hubiera pasado y tampoco hubieran nacido esas maldita…** - no pudo terminar pues al darse cuenta tenia la espada del rey a escasos centímetros del cuello – **una palabra más**** Gaiz**** y te corto la garganta estáis hablando de mi esposa y mis hijas sin considerar que son vuestra reina y princesas – **lo miro retando al rey con la mirada **– entonces entraremos a matar a los engendros nosotros mismos** – el rey apretó los dientes y grito junto a Gaiz **– ¡ATAQUENNN! – **comenzaron a pelear entre caballeros y miembros del pueblo matándose unos a otros mientras el rey y Gaiz peleaban entre ellos.

En lo que comenzaba una batalla sangrienta en la entrada Reinforce y Gil Graham buscaban a sus hijas con desesperación esperando que estuvieran en sus habitaciones, al llegar a su habitación Reinforce abrió la puerta de golpe llamando la atención de las jóvenes llamadas Signum Graham de 10años Reinforce Zwei Graham de 8 años y la niña junto a ellas llamada Vita Graham de tan solo 4 años de edad pero también había dos niñas a su lado Reinforce las identifico como las hijas del médico real Shamal y Shario Finieno Shamal tenía la edad de si hija mayor mientras la menor de las Finieno tenía tan solo 6 años.

Suspiro de alivio viendo a sus hijas juntas pero a la vez sorprendida de que las otra niñas estuvieran hay sacudió la cabezas para luego verlas seria mente y decirle a sus dos hijas mayores **-** **Signum****, ****Rein**** tienes que sacar su hermana y alas jóvenes ****Finieno**** del castillo me aves escuchado hay problemas y necesitamos que salgan de aquí** **y vayan al lago del bosque a refugiarse luego las al cansaremos pero váyanse ya –** las niñas no lo comprendieron bien pero sintieron Rein se acerco al escudo de armas familiar y jalo con todas sus fuerzas una antorcha así abajo abriendo un pasaje por el cual empezaron a salir pero antes de salir su papa les hablo y su mama dijo con él al unisonó **- ****Signum****, ****Rein**** cuidad de todas y cuídese por favor hijas mías jamás se den por vencidas – **acercaron para darle una espada a Signum y una daga a Rien su mama al ver las caras de sus hijas cerca del llanto les dijo con ternura **- úsenlas con honor hijas mías las amamos mucho cuídense por favor y cuidar de vuestra hermana -** Signum, Rein sintieron que era como si se despidieran de ellas se miraron unos segundos para luego asentirle a su madre y serrar el pasadizo para salir de ahí, dejando a sus padres atrás.

Ellas lograron salir con éxito de ahí para dirigirse al bosque Rein se detuvo un momento y miro atrás presintiendo algo malo Signum al verla voltio asía su hermana y al castillo suspiro fuerte llamando a su hermana – Rein vámonos no hay tiempo que perder – Rein la miro suspirando de preocupación miro de nuevo atrás rápidamente cerrando los ojos para correr hasta sus hermanas y amigas tratando de olvidar ese presentimiento que estrujaba su corazón.

En la entrada del castillo era una a masacre feroz pues los aldeanos eran barios contra un puñado de guardias, algunos aldeanos ya habían entrado al castillo a buscar a las hijas del rey o a los demonios como ellos las llamaban y matar a quien se pusiera en su camino.

Lindy y los de más aun no salían de hay pues Lindy intentaba recordar donde se hallaba uno de los pasadizos que daban directo al bosque tocando cada rincón de las piedras de la pared tras del trono del rey mientras Linith sostenía a la princesa Fate en sus brazos **– diablos donde esta ese condenada pasadizo! mmmm –** sus ojos se iluminaron al encontrar la piedra correcta abriéndose el pasaje Lindy apresuro a Linith – **rápido Linith no hay tiempo que perder** - pues esta vía oído unos pasos y eso le preocupaba una vez adentro cerro el pasaje y saco una pequeña lo bastante grande para que Lindy y Linith vieran que pasaba antes de salir de ahí para la sorpresa de Lindy eran Alfred y la reina los que estaban hay suspiro de alivio para luego poder abrir la puerta pero antes de eso oyó unas voces ajenas a los presentes diciendo cosas con vos amenazante **– reina Precia hemos venido a mataros a usted y a vuestras hijas crías del demonio para así liberas a nuestro rey y a nuestra reino de vuestro poder – **Lindy regreso al pequeño agujero viendo con pánico y preocupación a la reina y a su amigo mientras oía ala reinadecir** - de que estáis hablando ellas no son demonios y yo no soy una bruja amantes del demonio – **uno de los hombres lleno de ira se abalanzo sobre la reina dando un feroz grito** –muere maldita bruja - **pero su espada no corto a la reina sino a Fortis que salió de la nada completamente mal herido poniendo su cuerpo como escudo protegiendo a la reina – **Sir**** Huckebein**** porque lo avéis echo** - Fortis miro a la reina dedicándole una tierna y cálida sonrisa y mirada asiendo que ella comprendiera que era por les apreciaba a ellos ella solo cerró los ojos para volverlos abrir y ver como la luz se iba de los ojos de uno de los Huckebein.

Intento pararse la reina pero no pudo pues fue atravesada por la espada de uno de los campesinos Lindy les miro horrorizada junto con Linith y Alfred como el aldeano mataba a su reina Alfred intento escapar con Alicia en brazos pero uno de los hombres fue más rápido y lo atravesó por la espalda junto con Alicia, el hombre saco su espada de ellos y verifico que no estuvieran vivos los dos pero al darse cuenta de que Alicia aun vivía este sin consideración a que solo era una niña le degolló dándole muerte Lindy y Linith no daban crédito a lo que vieron sus cuerpos estaban llenos de terror Lindy miro asís Fate y cedió cuenta que la pequeña estaba con los ojos bien abierto mirando la horrible escena sin que emitiera ni un sonido esta la nombro a la niña tartamudeando** – La…Lady Fa…..Fate - **cerro sus ojos de inmediato con su mano para salir de ahí tomando a linith del brazo para jalarle – **vámonos linith hay que ponernos a salvo** – corrieron hasta el bosque donde se pudieron refugiar junto con la princesa, mientras corrian Lindy podía sentir los ojos húmedos de la princesa pero esta no emitía sonidos de dolor ni tampoco sollozos solo se podía sentir como la pequeña temblaba entre sus brazos mientras la abrasaba mas así ella.

Una vez que la mayoría de la gente pudo salir del castillo se refugiaron la cueva subterránea del bosque la cual se encontraba junto al lago. Esta cueva estaba muy bien escondida y no estaba a simple vista por lo cual era muy fácil para ellos ocultarse hay sin ser vistos, mientras ellos estaban escondidos, los demás peleaban en el castillo y los que no pudieron escapar fueron asesinados a sangre fría.

**Vas apagar la osadía de tu maldita lengua viperina**** al insultar la familia real ****Regius** – decía el rey mientras peleaba con el líder del pueblo Hazard.

**Veremos quién paga las consecuencias rey ****Edouard** – mirando al rey con odio – **si yo por mi lengua o tu por unir lazos con la maldita estirpe de los Dupont.**

El rey mas enfadado que nunca por las palabras de Regius arremetió contra este asiéndole caer de un espadazo el cual provoco que la espada de Regius se rompiera y le cortara la cara desde su frente pasando por su ojo hasta la mejilla dejándole siego, el rey viéndolo con ira y odio levanto sus manos empuñando su espada para matarle cuando sintió que algo le atravesaba desde la espalda hasta su pecho miro asía atrás viendo como un aldeano lo atravesó con una guadaña de siembra para luego sacarla de su pecho, el rey con todas sus fuerzas una vez fuera la guadaña se volteo empuñando de nuevo su espada degollando a su agresor al intentar voltearse siente como Regius le sujeta por la espalda cortándole rápidamente el cuello con su espada rota el rey ya hacer en el suelo pero antes de serrar los ojos el rey pudo ver perfectamente como su esposa se acercaba a él su amada esposa y su hija Alicia junto a él estiro la mano pidiéndole perdón a ambas** – Alicia, Precia por favor perdónenme os lo suplico – **las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos diciendo porultimo** – también tu perdonadme Fate no protegeros como lo prometí siempre las amare a las tres mis amadas rosas del jardín – **una vez dicho esto el rey muero recordando a su familia sin saber que dos de ellas están muertas.

Mientras mas seguían mas sangre corría el castillo aquel día des pues de 8 horas el castillo ya había sido tomado y los pocos guardias y personal del castillo ya hacían muertos al igual que una gran parte de los aldeanos, los sobrevivientes revisaron el castillo asegurándose que llano avía nadie en el castillo una vez asegurados de eso su líder hablo** – amigos míos nos hemos desecho de los demonios y su maldita estirpe la cual azotaban nuestro amado reino con su poder y obscuridad ya no abra nunca nada que temed – **todos gritaron contentos una vez acabo el discurso se dedicaron a apilar los cuerpos de sus compañeros para llevárselos ala pueblo.

Lo que el ignoraba era que desde el ataque al castillo hasta su termino de este él y el pueblo Hazard firmaron sus sentencia de muerte conociendo en algunos años por primera vez lo que era un dominio siendo testigos de lo que era capaz un verdadero demonio pues ignoraban que Fate la menor de los Testarossa a un viviera.

Al ver a los aldeanos alejarse por el bosque en pleno atardecer Lindy se aseguro que ya no estuvieran para poder salir con algunas personas a revisar si no avía sobrevivientes en el castillo, una vez que se fueron ella salió junto con uno que otro hombre de la servidumbre junto con la hija mayor de los Graham ya que esta le insistió y no quería un ¡NO¡ por respuesta para que le ayudara a buscar sobrevivientes en el castillo dejando a Linith en la cueva cuidando a los de mas junto con una Fate ausente, Linith suspiraba y rezaba de angustia pidiendo que a Lindy y a los demás no le pasara nada.

**Inicio Del Ocaso - (En El Castillo) **

Lindy mira su reloj de bolsillo para ver la hora mientras caminaba ala entrada el castillo _**(son las 6 con dos 2minutos ya esta atardeciendo hay que darnos prisa antes de que caiga la noche) **_pensó para sí misma guardando el reloj tomo aire y suspiro con fuerza armándose de valor para ver lo que quedaba en la entrada de los caballeros del castillo bien do si no había sobrevivientes, pero Signum le gano abrir la puerta pues quería buscas a sus padres una vez abierta esta corrió entro del castillo Lindy tras de ella y gritándole a los hombres que buscaran sobrevivientes y en volvieran los cadáveres Signum corrió con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a sus habitaciones.

_**(Papá, Mamá por favor mi dios que estén bien ke estén bien) **_decía para sí misma serrando los ojos mientras al serrar los cayó al suelo tropezando con un bulto miro con lo que tropezó.

Para su sorpresa al ver con lo que tropezó abrió los ojos por completo ya que se trataba del cuerpo de su padre, ella abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a su padre recargado en la pared lleno de flechas por todo su cuerpo y una lanza en su costado ella solo **– Pa-pá –** dijo en vos suave aun con los ojos abiertos pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que alguien en la sala del otro lado de Signum de dónde provino una voz dolida llamándola la cual iso reaccionar a Signum **– S….Sig….num –** al oír una voz muy familiar corrió a si la sala real donde oyó esa voz encontrando a su Madre tirada en el suelo sosteniendo la boca de su estomago con una herida en el la cual atravesaba hasta su espalda pues la atravesó una espada Signum al verla bien se acerco rápido a ella sosteniéndola entre sus brazos **– Mamá! Estasis bien que te hicieron madre –** le decía con desesperación y rabia en su voz mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas **– sshhh y…ya mi peque….ña Signum t..todo saldrá bien y…ya lo veras mi pequeño petirrojo no llores p….por favorrr di…dime mi pequeña tus hermanas están bien y don….donde está su majestad el rey y Fate-ojosama – **Reinforce le sonreía a su hija limpiándole las lagrimas y regalándole una cálida sonrisa **– mis hermanas están bien Mamá, el rey a muerto y Fate-ojosama está a salvo** – ella lo decía mirando a su mamá con cariño y tristeza aguantando sus ganas de llorar una vez mas** - Signum pro…..prométeme que serás fuerte para q….que a si proteger a tus hermanas y a Fate ojo….ojosama –** ella asintió y abrazo a su mamá esta correspondió el abraso unos segundos y le susurre al oído **–Adieu ma fille bien-aimée Veuillez prendre soin toujours mon petit rouge-gorge j'observerai **_**(Adios mi amada hija cuídate por favor mi pequeño petirrojo siempre te estaré cuidando no importa donde este siempre estaré hay) -**_la sostuvo mas fuerte entre sus brazos para luego sonreír dejándose llevar por un profundo sueño del cual ya no despertara mas, Signum al sentir como su mamá recargo todo su pero en su cuerpo se alarmo para luego esconder la cabeza en su hombro y apretar los dientes aguantando el llanto solo las lagrimas salían de sus pequeños ojos apretando con más fuerza a su madre diciéndole en un susurro lleno de tristeza y dolor –os lo prometo madre las protegeré y dare mi espada a** Fate-ojosama dando mi vida por ella y mis hermanas siempre pero también te prometo dar muerte a quienes les aves hecho esto madre lo juro** – Lindy al ver a Signum hincada frente a los cuerpos acomodados en forma mortuoria de sus padres ella se acerco a Signum pero al ver su rostro supo que algo avía pasado con Signum y mas al ver su mirada fría y cargada de dolor ella solo suspiro sosteniendo su hombro pidiéndole irse asiendo un ademan con su mano asía delante para que los de mas se hagan cargo de los cuerpos ella asintió siguiendo a Lindy despidiéndose por última vez sus padre.

Una vez en vueltos los cuerpos fueron llevados al cementerio pues no hubo ningún sobreviviente a el cementerio estaba a solo dos horas del castillo para que fueran enterrados como se debía oraron unos minutos por sus almas para regresan junto a los de más sobrevivientes ya para entonces Lindy decidió irse por un tiempo con todos a la caballa del bosque donde iba el Rey Edouard pasaba con su familia en sus tiempos libre hasta esperar ke todo el problema pase pues te mía por la vida de Fate la única heredera y sobreviviente de los Testarossa pues la protegería a toda costa así tu viera que dar su vida para hacerlo lo aria.

Una vez regresaron todos se alistaron para irse de hay muchos lloraban las perdidas y otros solo aguantaban el dolor pero lo que mas le preocupo a Lindy fue la princesa la cual sostenía en brazos Linith aun con los ojos perdidos en la nada y sin emitir ni un solo ruido después de ver como les arrebataron la vida a la Reina y a la princesa Alicia, miro asía atrás viendo a su hijo chrono abrasando la espada de su padre con fuerza mientras miraba asía abajo miro adelante y suspiro pesadamente para hacer andar la carreta desapareciendo con los de mas por el bosque pero ellos regresarían al castillo con lady Fate para cuando ella estuviera lista y las cosas estuvieran calmadas para tomar el trono de su padre.

Aun que ni Lindy ni los demás jamás imaginaron lo que les esperaba de ahí en adelante solo era cuestión de tiempo pues las cosas darían un giro inesperadamente para todos ellos pero sobretodo en la vida de la joven princesa.

**Fin del prologo.**


End file.
